<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The new relationship by Tina001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405261">The new relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina001/pseuds/Tina001'>Tina001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New in Madrid [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina001/pseuds/Tina001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my work "The new one" </p>
<p>Sergio has been at Real Madrid for quite a while now and developed stronger feelings towards his captains. Will they return those feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez/Sergio Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New in Madrid [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pain and a flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am no native English speaker, so please excuse any mistakes I made. <br/>I know none of these people and I don't want to harm them in any way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sergio came home, he fell onto his couch face first and with the intention to never move again. His whole body was hurting and sore and he was beyond stressed. The last two weeks had been demanding for the whole squad. They had had four matches so far and the rest of the time was filled with training or traveling.</p>
<p>He knew that he should have informed someone about his current condition but he was sure that he would be just fine on his own. Also in Seville the older players had had the higher entitlements for physiotherapy and such.</p>
<p>He was disturbed by his phone ringing next to him loudly. Groaning he moved to answer the call without looking who called him. “Hey Sese”, Ikers voice greeted him.</p>
<p>“Hi Iker, what’s up?”, asked Sergio confused. They had seen each other only hours ago so why was Iker calling him? That question was answered by Iker saying: “I just wanted to make sure that you don’t forget to pack your bag for the trip tomorrow. Also I know how often you forget important stuff so I thought I’d help you with packing.”</p>
<p>Sergio smiled before he realised that he had indeed forgotten about the upcoming trip to Greece to play against Olympiakos Piräus in the Champions League. He sprang up from his couch and started running around his house to pack everything he’d need for the next days with Iker’s help. He was beyond thankful for his friend for reminding him and helping him because he really didn’t want to have Raúl or Guti at his doorstep tomorrow morning finding out that he had not only overslept but also forgotten to pack his stuff. Yeah, he could definitely imagine more enjoyable things than that.</p>
<p>After finally packing all of his stuff together, Iker promised him to pick him up the next morning. The goalkeeper knew very well that Sergio was everything else than a morning person and assumed it would be best if he wouldn’t have to drive at 6 a.m. in the morning.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Sergio woke up to his alarm going off. He groaned and looked at the clock – it was 5:30 in the morning. Grumpily he got out of bed and got ready for the day. He packed the last items into his bag and closed it.</p>
<p>Just in time he was finished because someone was ringing his doorbell. Opening the door he greeted Iker who was already waiting for him and the defender quickly put his bag into the back of the car before sinking onto the passenger seat of Iker's car.</p>
<p>The car ride was silent since both of the players were still tired but it was a comfortable silence. To this time of the day there was almost no traffic, so it didn’t take them long to reach the Valdebebas where their bus was already waiting.</p>
<p>Once they sat on their seats in the bus, Sergio fell asleep almost instantly. He hadn’t been able to sleep properly last night since his back was hurting and he therefore was quite uncomfortable because of that. But here in the bus the tiredness just overwhelmed him and he fell asleep without even thinking about the pain in his back.</p>
<p>Sergio was woken by someone stroking through his hair. Grumbling he tried to get closer to the hand and snuggled into a body next to him. Confused he opened his eyes and saw Guti sitting next to him.</p>
<p>The defender sat up and looked around with a very confused expression that had Guti chuckling. “What are you doing here?”, Sergio asked and Guti smiled: “Well, someone had to wake you up otherwise you’ll miss the plane and go back to the Valdebebas with the bus and we can’t let that happen, right? And I thought I would do a better job at it than Iker. Come on, <em>gitano</em>, we gotta go!”</p>
<p>Sergio followed Guti through the airport and soon they joined the rest of the Real Madrid squad. During the boarding of the airplane, Sergio noticed that he didn’t have somebody who sat next to him because Iker was already chatting and joking with David Beckham and he didn’t want to be a burden by asking around just because he couldn’t sit by himself like a child. He tried to hide his upcoming insecurity and attempted to go over to his place in the plane when he was stopped by a hand that wrapped itself around his wrist.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Raúl’s deep voice asked him and Sergio answered insecurely: “Well … my place … it’s over there …” He was interrupted by Guti who said: “Don’t be ridiculous, Sese. You and I and Raúl all know that you hate to sit on your own so we planned for you to sit with us. Come on, there’s already a line building up behind you.”</p>
<p>Before Sergio could say anything, another voice chimed in: “Yeah, listen to Guti, kiddo, for once he’s right. Just take what they’re offering and let the others pass, will you?” It was Michel Salagado who stood behind him wearing a huge grin on his face and before Sergio could react, the blond player gave him a gentle shove so that he all but fell into Raúl’s lap.</p>
<p>Salagado winked at Sergio and then made his way to his own place that wasn’t far from Sergio’s original place. Guti laughed and said amusedly: “Well, that wasn’t what I meant when I said you’d be sitting with us, but if you’d rather stay in Raúl’s lap, I’m sure he won’t mind.”</p>
<p>Sergio blushed crimson red and hastily scrambled to his seat in the middle between Raúl and Guti. Raúl and Guti shared an amused glance but decided not to comment on it since they could both see that Sergio was a little insecure in his place between them.</p>
<p>Guti decided to distract the younger one and threw an arm around his shoulders before he started a casual conversation with him about the movies that were in the media library of the plane.  They agreed on a movie that they both hadn’t seen and Raúl smiled at them fondly when he saw that Sergio put his head on Guti’s shoulder whilst they were already starting the movie.</p>
<p>Zinedine Zidane who occupied the seat behind Raúl tapped the captain on the shoulder and when he turned around, the French player nodded to Guti and Sergio: “They already started watching a movie when the plane didn’t even move?!” Raúl chuckled and nodded. From that on the two players emerged into a discussion about the upcoming game and Raúl only turned his attention back to his two seat neighbours when Guti tapped him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>The captain excused himself which Zidane didn’t mind and turned around. “What’s up José?” Guti looked at him with a serious expression whilst Sergio next to him seemed to try and make himself as small as possible. Raúl furrowed his brows at that and expectantly looked to Guti for an answer.</p>
<p>“Well, I noticed during the movie that Sergio is really tense around the shoulders and felt around a little deeper to discover that his whole back muscles are so pent up to a point that I suppose hurts. I then asked him if he had the physiotherapists look at it last time he was there for treatment and he told me that he hadn’t been to physiotherapy for a couple of weeks except the times where they picked him out after training or matches to look at his legs!”</p>
<p>Guti looked worried as his explanation went on and Raúl turned to Sergio questioningly. “Why didn’t you go to them on your own, Sese? Is there something we should know?”</p>
<p>Sergio looked down at his lap and insecurely fiddled with his fingers. Guti gently stroked over his cheek and both of the captains waited patiently for the answer of the young defender. They had learned over the last few weeks that Sergio didn’t like talking about problems because he didn’t want to be a burden, but they knew that the situation in his back couldn’t go on like that.</p>
<p>Sergio gulped nervously and began talking quietly. “When I was in Seville, the older players always had the better access to the physiotherapists and young players like me were only treated when the older ones didn’t have any complaints which didn’t happen often.</p>
<p>Also the physiotherapists there weren’t really gentle with us and it just became a habit to try and sort these things out myself. I noticed that my back muscles are pent up but I actually didn’t think much about it and guessed that it would go away once I have a little time to relax.” Raúl looked at Sergio with a shocked expression that Guti had on his face as well.</p>
<p>“Oh Sese”, sighed Guti. “I know that this is all still new for you but you really have to go to the physiotherapist today, yeah? Raúl and I are going to talk to the head of the physiotherapists so that he has a look at your back first thing when we arrive at the hotel and I want you to listen to whatever he recommends to you, okay?”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded and mumbled: “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Raúl, who had already made attempts to stand up to talk to Juan, who was their headphysiotherapist, sat down again and gently forced Sergio’s chin up with his finger. “Sergio, listen very closely: You didn’t disappoint us. Yeah, you worried us but that is something different. What they did in Seville was wrong but now you’re in Madrid thankfully and now that Guti and I know this, we’ll make sure to remind you to go see the physiotherapists more often to make sure that you don’t have to endure such pain again, okay? Sese, I know you’re still relatively new in this squad but José and I care about you a lot and you could never disappoint us.”</p>
<p>Sergio looked up at him with big eyes and then all of a sudden he threw himself into Raúl’s arms and mumbled a “thank you” against his captain’s chest. Raúl gently stroked over his hair and after a few minutes he gently grabbed a hold of Sergio at his hips and before the younger one could protest, he was placed in Guti’s lap who instantly wrapped his arms around him.</p>
<p>Raúl got up and made his way over to where Juan was seated. The physiotherapist noticed that Raúl approached him and offered him the empty seat next to him before the captain had even said a word. The head of the physiotherapists smiled: “Let me guess: This is about Sergio, right?”</p>
<p>Raúl nodded baffled and asked curiously: “How did you know?” “Well first of all I have eyes in my head. It’s quite impossible to notice that you and Guti are really fond of Sergio. Secondly you two just had a serious talk with him and thirdly he hasn’t been to one of us on his own for weeks now. I wanted to talk with him about that anyways when we get back from Piraeus.”</p>
<p>Raúl nodded and then explained: “Well, yeah you’re right. José just noticed that Sergio’s back muscles are pent up to the point where it’s painful and he told us that he hasn’t seen one of you for quite some time. He also told us that in Seville things were differently and the young players there only get treated when the older ones don’t need treatment. He just got used to sorting things out on his own.” Juan shook his head in disbelief and muttered a few curses.</p>
<p>Then he asked: “Is this just about his back or should I rather do a check on his whole body to find out if there is something else that he’s been hiding from us?” Raúl nodded and told him: “Yeah, I guess that would be quite a good idea. However, I don’t know if you are aware of this but Sergio is really afraid of examinations and I guess what you will be doing is close to one, right?”</p>
<p>Juan nodded and explained: “Well, yeah, I’m basically gonna feel around his whole body to make sure all the muscles and tendons are in good shape and then I’m gonna treat the places that need treatment either in Piraeus if it is something I can provide or absolutely necessary but also back in Madrid when we return. If Sergio is afraid of such things, I’m sure he won’t mind having one or both of you there with him.</p>
<p>We can do it like this: When we arrive at the hotel, I’m gonna have a quick look at his back and then you can proceed with the normal structure that your coach has in store for you. At dinner I’m gonna talk to the coach and have him free you three from training tomorrow morning and then I’m gonna do the body check of Sergio. Alright?”</p>
<p>Raúl nodded thankfully and wanted to go back to Sergio and Guti when Juan spoke up again with a slight grin on his face: “But I do have one condition, Raúl: You and Guti have to finally tell Sergio how you’re feeling about him. I’m quite sure he has the same feelings for the two of you as well.” Raúl looked at him surprised but nodded slowly before he went back to his seat.</p>
<p>When he sat down again, Sergio was still sitting in Guti’s lap and José threw Raúl a questioning glance. The captain started to explain: “Well, Juan already wanted to talk to you, Sergio, because he also noticed that you haven’t been treated in quite some time. I told him about your back and how things in Seville were and he said that he would have a quick look at your back when we get to the hotel.</p>
<p>Additionally he wants to do a check on your whole body to see if there is anything else that needs treatment since they had no chance to discover it so far. I told him about your aversion of doctors and examinations and he said that we could be there as well if you want that. For this purpose we’re not gonna attend training tomorrow morning and Juan will do the check. What do you say, Sese?”</p>
<p>Sergio looked quite overwhelmed with the whole situation and nervously played with Guti’s fingers. The vice-captain smiled at him and gently kissed him on the cheek. “I think I would like you to be there with me, if that’s okay for you? I mean, I know that we have a game in the evening and that the training session before is super important and you two are the captains but I – “</p>
<p>Before Sergio could finish his sentence, Guti interrupted him and said: “Sese, if you want us to be there then we will be there with you. Sure, the training session and the game are important, but not as important as your health, do you understand that? If you need us, we’ll be there with you.” Sergio blushed again and Raúl smiled at him comfortingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Check-ups and hotelrooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sergio couldn’t help but be a little nervous. They were standing in the hotel lobby and the coach would now tell them with whom they would be sharing a room. He secretly hoped that he would be put in a room with Iker, but that was unsure since he was spending quite a lot of time with David. Obviously Sergio liked all of his teammates but in his opinion it would be quite intimidating to share a room with Zizou or Michel or any one of the older players.</p>
<p>There was one exception though and even though he knew that it was highly unlikely, Sergio found himself hoping that he would be paired with either Guti or Raúl. Usually the two captains shared a room even if Raúl could have one on his own just for himself since he was the captain and all that. No one in the squad ever questioned them rooming together though because they all knew about their relationship.</p>
<p>“Ramos and Gutiérrez!” This startled Sergio out of his thoughts and whilst he tried to digest what he’d just heard Guti went to the front to retrieve their keys and then turned around to him. “What, <em>gitano</em>, aren’t you coming?”, he asked with a playful smirk and Sergio only nodded and hastily followed him to their room.</p>
<p>Once they were inside their room, Sergio blurted out: “But what about Raúl? Shouldn’t you be rooming with him? Oh my God, is he gonna be mad at me? I can take his room if you’d rather be with him – “</p>
<p>“Woah, Sese, remember that you still have to breathe”, came amusedly from behind him and when the young defender spun around he saw Raúl standing there. Guti chuckled at Sergio’s confusion and patiently explained: “Sese, I’m rooming with you because I want to. And no, Raúl isn’t gonna be mad as you can see. In fact, this was his idea and it has a purpose to it but we’ll talk about that after your appointment with Juan, okay?”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded and said: “Okay, I mean I guess I can’t do anything against it anyway but I want to know the purpose – especially now that you’re being so secretive about it! And do you know where Juan’s room is?” Raúl nodded and offered to accompany him there since Guti had to attend a press conference and Sergio could tell that the blond would rather do something else than face the press.</p>
<p>Standing in front of Juan’s door, Sergio swallowed nervously and then knocked hesitantly. Raúl stood behind him and even though the younger one couldn’t see it, he watched him with a fond smile.</p>
<p>The door opened and Juan smiled at Sergio and greeted him: “Hey Sergio, it’s been a while, huh? Doesn’t matter, do you want to come in? And is the captain coming along as well or did he just want to make sure that you actually end up here and not in some mischief like certain other players in this squad?”</p>
<p>Sergio laughed at that and answered: “No, he’s coming in as well if that’s alright but I bet that even if that wouldn’t be the case he would have made sure that I don’t run off somewhere else. Isn’t that so?” Raúl behind him only chuckled and placed a hand on his lower back to gently push him into Juan’s room.</p>
<p>The physiotherapist had already put up a massage table and asked Sergio to remove his shirt and lay down on his front without commenting on Raúl, who sat down in a nearby chair and didn’t take his eyes off of Sergio as the younger one stripped down and lay down on the table.</p>
<p>“Okay, so I’m sure that Raúl told you my plans already and since we only have forty minutes until dinner, I’m now just gonna look at your back but before that I have a few questions for you to answer, okay?” Sergio nodded and Juan went on: “When did you first notice that your back-muscles started to get pent up?”</p>
<p>The defender shrugged uncertainly and answered: “I don’t know exactly … I guess I noticed it maybe like two weeks ago? But I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine, don’t worry. Does it cause you pain and if yes, how bad would you rate it on a scale from one to ten?” At this question Sergio immediately nodded and then said: “Yeah, it is quite painful and the pain differs. I mean it depends on what I’m doing and for how long but I guess in common I would rate it as a seven.”</p>
<p>“Okay, good. Last question: Does it cause you trouble whilst sleeping or keep you from it?” Sergio nodded again and answered: “Well, yeah, it makes falling asleep kinda hard since I don’t know how to make it better and I end up turning and tossing quite a lot until I fall asleep to find a comfortable position.”</p>
<p>Juan nodded at that and said: “Well, all of you answers were as I expected them. I’m now gonna have a look and then I’ll probably give you some advice on how you can ease it at least a little since I doubt that we can fully work it out of your muscles whilst we’re here in Piraeus. But as soon as we’re back in Madrid, you’re not gonna leave my massage table for quite some time, I can promise you that.” Sergio smiled weakly and placed his head on his folded arms and Juan got to work.</p>
<p>The physiotherapist started out with some gentle strokes over Sergio’s whole back and then he started to lightly prod at the muscles. At some points Sergio couldn’t hold his pained whimpers back since it was really painful to have the pent up muscles prodded like that.</p>
<p>Thankfully Juan stopped again quite quickly and he said: “Okay, Sergio, I have to do one last check, but I wanted to warn you first since I suppose that it’s gonna be quite painful for you. I’m gonna feel along your spinal column and then press down on your lower back to find out if your hips are affected as well or not. Are you ready?” Sergio nodded and Juan started.</p>
<p>Raúl watched how Sergio’s fingers clenched around the edges of the massage table and he wanted to do nothing more than go over to him, take him into his arms and tell him that everything would be fine but he restrained himself from doing so and waited until Juan was finished.</p>
<p>The physiotherapist then nodded to Raúl and the captain stood up and went over to Sergio who still hadn’t loosened his grip on the table even though Juan’s hands were no longer on his back. He stroked softly over Sergio’s fingers and tried to get them to loosen up.</p>
<p>“Shh Sese, it’s over. You’re alright”, he mumbled and helped Sergio to sit up. Then he sat down next to him and pulled him onto his lap. Sergio gratefully buried his face in Raúl’s shoulder and the dark haired only stroked over is back softly and caressed his hair gently until Sergio’s breathing had gone back to normal and the younger one had relaxed again – at least as much as it was possible with the state his muscles were in.</p>
<p>Juan, who had stepped away into the bathroom to wash his hands and give them a little bit of privacy, came back and started to explain: “Okay, Sergio, you’re done for today. Raúl was right: Your back-muscles are really pent up but it’s nothing that can’t be fixed. Once we’re back in Madrid, you’ll get massages and treatments with heat and then the muscles should loosen up again.</p>
<p>Tomorrow I’ll have a look at the rest of your body but I don’t think that I have to go into detail on your back again since I now know the situation. You can come here again after breakfast and if you want Raúl or Guti or both to accompany you that’s perfectly fine.</p>
<p>I’ll give you some hot patches that you can put on your back during the night as well as a salve that should relax the muscles at least a little so you can sleep. I heard you’re rooming with Guti, right?”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded and Juan continued contently: “Well, just ask him if he could put it on your back, I’m sure he won’t mind it. Do you have any questions?” Sergio shook his head and pulled his shirt on again that Raúl had given him. He then took the hot patches and the salve that Juan handed him and thanked him. Raúl accompanied Sergio out of the room and opened the door to his and Guti’s room.</p>
<p>The blond was sitting on an armchair in front of the TV and turned around when he heard them enter. Sergio dropped the items onto his bed and let himself fall down as well dramatically which caused both of the older players to chuckle.</p>
<p>Whilst Raúl gave Guti a quick overview about what Juan had found out and said, Sergio just lay there and tried not to think about the safe feeling that he always had when one of them held him or when he sat on their laps. He had already asked his sister Mirian for advice and she had told him that he had probably fallen in love with both of his captains. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Raúl and Guti sat down next to him on the bed and was startled when Guti brushed a gentle hand over his cheek.</p>
<p>Blushing the defender sat up and looked at them expectantly since he suspected that they would now tell him the reason why they weren’t rooming together but instead Guti with Sergio. Raúl laughed and then started: “Well, Sese, you asked earlier why we don’t share a room and instead you’re with José. As you might have noticed, we’ve grown quite fond of you and over the last few months you’ve become more and more important to us. We liked you from the start on but especially during the last two months our feelings towards you have changed into something more than friendship. Of course, we know how weird that sounds and we won’t blame you for maybe not wanting this, but we thought about asking you if you maybe wanted to try and date us?”</p>
<p>Sergio looked at them with wide eyes and couldn’t believe what he had just heard. This was almost better than he could have imagined and for a short moment he was speechless.</p>
<p>However Guti didn’t seem to think that Sergio took this positively and already wanted to get up, but Sergio was quick to grab his hand and hold him back. “No, no, no don’t go. I want this. God, you have no idea how happy you make me … I already had a huge crush on the two before I came to Madrid and it intensified ever since. I just didn’t dare to hope that you see anything else in me than a little weird kid – “</p>
<p>“Hey, stop that”, interrupted him Guti, “yes, you are nine years younger than us but we certainly don’t see you as a kid and no one in this squad thinks that you are weird, so get that out of your head immediately! You are wonderful, smart and yes, maybe you’re a bit insecure in some situations but that is perfectly fine and no one is judging you because of that, yeah? But Sese, have you ever had a relationship?”</p>
<p>Sergio blushed a little and Raúl smiled gently whilst he grabbed the younger one’s hips and pulled him onto his lap. Sergio smiled shyly and answered honestly: “Well, I mean I had a couple of short relationships with girls when I was a teenager but I never had a boyfriend or anything that lasted longer than a couple of months.”</p>
<p>Guti smiled and suggested: “So I’m assuming you want to try this with us, right?” The blond continued once Sergio had nodded: “Well then I would suggest that we start out slowly, okay? And you have to tell us if you feel uncomfortable at any point, can you promise that?” Sergio nodded and cuddled deeper into Raúl. </p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Sergio was lying already in bed when Guti came out of the bathroom freshly showered. The blond held up the salve that Juan had given Sergio for his back and some of the hot patches. “Come on, <em>gitano</em>, I want you well rested for tomorrow and I know that these are gonna help, so take off that shirt and roll over onto your stomach”, he ordered and Sergio obeyed grumbling.</p>
<p>When the defender lay on his stomach and Guti sat down next to him, the younger one asked cheekily: “Are you always this bossy?” “Well, you’re gonna find that out soon enough. Which areas are the most painful would you say?” Was the answer and Sergio thought about it for a short while and responded: “I guess my lower back and the space in between my shoulder blades."</p>
<p>Guti made a humming noise and gently caressed Sergio’s lower back with his fingers before he explained: “Okay, so I’m gonna put the salve all over your back and then we’ll have to wait a little until it has been soaked up by your skin. Then I’ll put the hot patches on your lower back and between your shoulder blades and leave them on until tomorrow morning, okay?”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded and Guti squeezed some of the salve into his hands. He began to gently massage it into the skin and had to smile when he heard the soft little noises that Sergio couldn’t hold in.</p>
<p>After he was done with the salve, the blond got up and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. Then he returned to the bed and lay down next to the young defender who insecurely put his head on his chest. Guti smiled down at him and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead which caused Sergio to blush deeply. José sensed that there was something that Sergio wanted to talk about but he decided not to push him and played with his long strands of hair whilst he waited patiently.</p>
<p>“Ahmm Guti … can I ask you something?” José nodded for Sergio to go on and it all seemed to break out of Sergio: “What exactly do you expect from me? What if I’m not good enough?”</p>
<p>Guti sighed and looked Sergio straight in the eyes: “Okay, <em>gitano</em>, I’ve told you this before but I’ll tell you again: Just because you’re younger and less experienced than Raúl and I that doesn’t mean that we think any less of you. We knew that right from the start and actually I would take great joy in showing and teaching you those things – the same goes for Raúl. As for our expectations on you that’s really easy: We have none. We want you to be comfortable and therefore you can’t disappoint us or be not good enough as you put it. The only thing we truly want is that you trust us and that you feel comfortable. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded slowly and mumbled shyly: “So I’m your boyfriend then?” José smiled down at him lovingly and answered: “If that’s what you want, then yes.” Sergio beamed at him widely and wanted to already lean up to kiss the blond as he halted suddenly.</p>
<p>Guti looked at him surprised but had to laugh quietly when Sergio said: “No, we shouldn’t do this when Raúl isn’t around as well. In the worst case he feels left out and I don’t want that.” Guti smiled and gently kissed his forehead again before he said: “Whatever you decide, <em>gitano</em>. But now I think we should put on the hot patches don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded and grumbled displeased when Guti carefully pushed him off his chest and sat up. The blond only laughed and grabbed the first patch that he placed on the left side of Sergio’s spinal column on his lower back. Another patch was placed on the opposite side and then he put two in between Sergio’s shoulder blades before Guti lay back down again.</p>
<p>Sergio cuddled up to him again – still a little hesitant but he seemed to be content when Guti slung an arm around him. “Do the hot patches work?”, asked Guti after a little while and Sergio nodded sleepily: “Feels nice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Treatment and the flight back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Guti woke up, the first thing he saw were Raúl’s eyes. Confused he tried to sit up but a weight on his chest pushed him back down. The blond looked down and smiled when he saw that Sergio had spread himself out all over him and grumbled displeased when he moved. Guti let his glance wander back to Raúl and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Sure, his – or better their – boyfriend had a key for the room as well, but Guti couldn’t remember having told Raúl to wake them up.</p>
<p>“Juan just called me and told me that he spoke with the coach and that we’re freed from training. We can stop by whenever we like, so I figured that I would wake you up, we can order room service for breakfast and then we’re going to Juan. What do you say?” Raúl’s explanation made sense and Guti nodded slowly. He once again was reminded of Sergio’s presence on his chest when the defender tried to turn around and was stopped by Guti’s leg and arm in that process.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes confused and blushed crimson red when he noticed that he lay on top of Guti and both of his captains were watching him. Raúl smiled gently and reached out with one hand to brush through Sergio’s long hair. “<em>Holá</em> Nene, did you sleep well?”, the dark haired asked and Sergio nodded and cuddled deeper into Guti who in turn slung both of his arms around his back and held him tight. “You’re a bit of a cuddle monster, hmm <em>gitano</em>?”, the blond asked amused and Sergio didn’t answer but his cheeks flushed even more.</p>
<p>Guti chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Sergio’s hair. Raúl had watched them with a fond smile on his face and gently let his fingers run over Sergio’s back and the hot patches that were still stuck onto it. Sergio involuntarily flinched a little and Raúl and Guti exchanged a worried glance. “Sese, are you alright? Did you sleep well?”, Raúl asked concerned. Sergio buried his face in the crook of Guti’s neck but answered nevertheless: “I slept better than the nights before but now the hot patches don’t work anymore and it kinda hurts.”</p>
<p>“We’ll ask Juan later if he can do something against it here or if we have to wait until we are back in Madrid, yeah? But for now, would it be okay if Raúl got the hot patches of off your back? I promise that he’ll be careful.” Sergio nodded and Guti gently tightened his arms around the younger one since he had the feeling that Sergio needed to be held and cuddled in situations that overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>Raúl gently stroked over the patch on the right side of Sergio’s spinal column and then asked: “Would you like me to go slow or should I just get it done and rip it off, Sese?” Sergio seemed to contemplate his options for a little while before he answered: “Just rip it off, please.” Raúl nodded and did exactly as he was told with the patch. Sergio drew in a sharp breath and tensed up but Raúl surprised him by gently kissing the spot and trying to soothe the skin with gentle, cool fingers.</p>
<p>The other three patches were taken off exactly the same and after he was done, Raúl leaned up, pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Sergio’s head and mumbled: “It’s over, Nene. Are you okay?” Sergio nodded, lifted his head from Guti’s neck and sat up. Raúl gently pulled him into his arms and Guti smiled at them.</p>
<p>“What do you think about breakfast, Sese? José will order anything you want”, whispered Raúl into his ear and Sergio answered hopefully: “Do they have pancakes?” José laughed quietly and called the room service to order their breakfast. Of course, both of the captains knew that pancakes weren’t exactly the healthiest thing to eat on a matchday but they didn’t have the heart to deny Sergio this wish especially because they knew that this day would be quite a hard one for him.</p>
<p>Sergio disappeared into the bathroom after Guti had told him that their food would arrive in fifteen minutes which Sergio deemed enough time to get himself ready.</p>
<p>One Sergio was in the bathroom, Raúl looked at Guti and asked: “How was the night? Did he have any questions or doubts?” Guti nodded and told Raúl: “Yeah, well, he wanted to know if we have any expectations on him and he feared that he wouldn’t be ‘good enough’ for us …”</p>
<p>Raúl raised his eyebrows at that and said thoughtfully: “When we return to Madrid, we’re gonna have a serious talk with him about all of this. I’m quite sure that we kinda asked a little too much off him yesterday. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t doubt that he returns our feelings but I don’t think that he has thought this through. I just want to sit down with him and explain him everything and that he can’t do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>José agreed with his boyfriend but they couldn’t talk further since Sergio emerged from the bathroom at the same time as someone knocked on their door. Guti opened and soon returned with a tray full of their breakfast. Sergio’s eyes lit up and he immediately dug into his pancakes after Guti had placed them in front of him.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>After they had finished their breakfast and Guti had quickly gotten ready as well, all three of them stood in front of Juan’s hotel room and Sergio hesitantly knocked. The door opened almost immediately and Juan greeted them with a broad smile.</p>
<p>After they had come in, Guti and Raúl sat down in two chairs whilst Juan asked Sergio to take off all of his clothes but his underwear. Sergio threw them an insecure glance before he did as he was told. Guti smiled at him encouragingly and Juan asked: “How did the hot patches and the salve work, Sergio? Has it gotten any better?” Sergio answered honestly: “Well, yeah they helped but only temporary. I slept well tonight but today in the morning the ache was there again.”</p>
<p>Juan nodded and Guti chimed in: “Is there anything you can do here in Piraeus to make it better or do you need equipment from Madrid?” Juan shook his head and explained: “It’s not about the equipment – I have everything here that I would need. The problem is that it will take time and we don’t have that here. The coach wants him to start in the game tonight and the beginning of his treatment would prohibit that. Additionally, Sergio would be quite uncomfortable during the flight as well, so I would suggest that Dr. Olmo gives you an injection before the game to make sure it doesn’t limit you during the game and I would start the treatment tomorrow morning in Madrid. Would that be alright with you, Sergio?” Sergio’s eyes had grown wide at the suggestion of the injection but he nodded nevertheless since he knew himself that it was important.</p>
<p>Juan then asked Sergio to lay back and explained to him that he was going to feel around on his chest and stomach to make sure the muscles and tendons there were alright. Sergio closed his eyes and flinched involuntarily when Juan pressed down carefully on his stomach for the first time. “Sergio, be honest: Did that hurt?”, Juan asked seriously and Raúl and Guti exchanged a worried glance. Sergio hesitated for a split second before he answered: “No … I … I just don’t like that.”</p>
<p>Juan furrowed his brows but before he could say anything else, Raúl had already gotten up and stepped next to Sergio. The captain had a soft expression on his face that Juan had only ever seen when he was looking at Guti. Raúl gently stroked over Sergio’s cheek and asked quietly: “Why don’t you like it, Sese? Is there something wrong that we should know about?” Juan noticed that Sergio seemed to be ashamed of his answer and carefully moved a few steps back.</p>
<p>At the same time Guti got up as well and stepped up to Sergio’s other side. The blond gently pulled Sergio up into his arms and mumbled whilst Sergio clung tightly onto him: “Is this still about that flu you had where your tummy also hurt? Sese, you don’t have to be afraid – it’s not gonna hurt. Should I prove it to you?” Sergio nodded tentatively and let himself be lowered down onto the massage table again. Raúl took both of his hands in his own and held them whilst José carefully placed his hands on Sergio’s belly.</p>
<p>The vice-captain gently caressed and massaged the defender’s belly and Sergio relaxed under his hands. “See, Sese, it doesn’t hurt. You don’t have to be afraid. Juan won’t hurt you”, mumbled Guti and after a little while he stopped and nodded in Juan’s direction. “Would it be okay if he continued?”, he asked Sergio who nodded and apologized embarrassed.</p>
<p>Raúl threw him a stern glance for apologising when he didn’t have to but said nothing and Juan stepped up to the table again. Raúl pressed a kiss to Sergio’s forehead and went back to sit in his chair but when Guti wanted to follow him, Sergio grabbed his hand and didn’t let it go.</p>
<p>Guti threw Juan a questioning glance to find out if it would cause problems if he stayed next to Sergio, but Juan only smiled and started to feel around on Sergio’s belly which the defender let happen without showing any further discomfort. During the whole procedure Guti continued to hold Sergio’s hand in his and lightly stroke over his knuckles with his thumb.</p>
<p>After Juan was done with Sergio’s upper body, he explained that he was going to have a quick look at his legs and especially at his knees and ankles. When Sergio was asked if he’d had any problems in those areas recently, he declined but didn’t let Guti’s hand go. These checks were over rather quickly since they were routine for Juan as well as Sergio and nothing was wrong there either.</p>
<p>Finally Juan gave Sergio a little pat on the thigh and said: “Okay, Sergio, you can put your clothes back on. Do you want me to say the results now or should Raúl and Guti leave?” Sergio, who was putting his sweatpants back on, shook his head and said quietly: “No, it’s okay. It’s probably better if they know anyway.” Raúl smiled at that and pulled Sergio onto his lap as soon as he was fully dressed.</p>
<p>Juan smiled a little as well and answered: “Okay, so in general there’s nothing worrying me besides your back. Sure, your stomach muscles are a little tense but I suppose that was due to the nerves. Your legs are fine, so I don’t see why you shouldn’t play tonight. Like I said, Dr. Olmo is going to give you an injection right before the game and then your back should be fine for that time as well. For the time when the injection wears off tonight, I would recommend you to make a hot water bottle and maybe put the hot patches on again, but that’s your choice.</p>
<p>Tomorrow I’m gonna start treating it with hot and cold massages and in general you’re going to take a break from training until it has gotten better. Do you have any questions so far?” Sergio shook his head and thanked Juan before they headed out together with Raúl since Guti wanted to discuss something else with Juan.  </p>
<p>Raúl sat down on the bed with Sergio who immediately snuggled into his side when Raúl slung an arm around his shoulders. “You know, Sese, José and I thought that it would be for the best if you come home with us after the flight. We still have a few things to talk about and to be completely honest I don’t like the thought of you being alone at home with that back of yours. Are you okay with that?” Sergio nodded and after a little while he asked hesitantly: “What do you mean with ‘things to talk about’? Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, <em>gitano</em>, you didn’t except for the fact that you once again assumed that you have done something wrong. But that’s also something we want to talk about, but not now. We’re gonna do that at home, where we have privacy and tranquillity. But stop worrying, okay?” Guti had come into the room as well and now looked at Sergio sternly. The defender still didn’t look entirely convinced but nodded nevertheless and Raúl and Guti decided to leave it at that for the moment.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Sergio was tired. The game had been hard, his whole body ached but especially his back, he was somehow worried about the talk he was going to have with Raúl and Guti – what if they had decided that they didn’t want to be in a relationship after all? – and as if that wasn’t bad enough already he had also gotten a red card in the 91<sup>st</sup> minute which had totally not been justified. When he went into the plane, he sighed because once again he had some random seat number on his ticket and no idea whom he would sit next to.</p>
<p>But – just like on the flight to Piraeus – a hand was closed around his wrist and this time it was Guti who asked slightly amused: “Where are you going? Don’t you want to sit with us?” Sergio only smiled at him tiredly and wordlessly slid into the place in the middle.</p>
<p>Raúl gently pressed a kiss to his temple and asked: “What’s wrong, Nene? Is it your back again?” The defender only nodded and without further words Guti stood up and went over to Juan. He seemed to tell him about Sergio’s condition, because Juan threw him a compassionate glance and then proceeded to search for something in his backpack.</p>
<p>After a few moments he had found the item and gave it to Guti, who came back to them and sat down next to Sergio again.</p>
<p>He gently stroked over Sergio’s hair and explained: “Okay, so Juan said that the only thing that could help at the moment would be a heating pad that he brought with him exactly for that purpose. <em>Gitano</em>, can you take off your jacket? It would be the best if it was as close to your skin as possible.”</p>
<p>Sergio once again only nodded and tried to take off his jacket, but as soon as he did that he couldn’t hold in a pained hiss because the pent up backmuscles limited his range of movement. “Oh <em>gitano</em>, why don’t you just say something?”, mumbled Guti more to himself and carefully freed Sergio off his jacket. Then he took the heating pad and gently placed it in between Sergio’s shoulder blades.</p>
<p>The younger one tried to find a comfortable position for him to stay in until Raúl had enough of his squirming, grabbed him and gently turned him around so that his back and the heating pad were against his side and he slung an arm around him as well. José watched both of them with a fond smile and then turned serious again: “Okay, now that this is solved: What else is up, Sese? And don’t you dare say it’s nothing or it doesn’t matter, because it does, okay?”</p>
<p>Sergio sighed and mumbled: “Do you still want me? I mean I got a red card today and you want to have that talk with me later and –“</p>
<p>Raúl behind him interrupted him before he could finish his sentence: “Sese, stop that! We’ve told you this before but I’ll gladly tell you again and again until you understand it: Nothing you do on the pitch could make us not want you anymore – especially not a red card that was totally unjustified. You’re wonderful and that talk is nothing you should be afraid of: Maybe it sounded more serious than I intended it to but we just want to know how far you’re willing to go and what you maybe wouldn’t like to do. It’s nothing you should worry about and to be honest: If we wouldn’t want you anymore then you’d surely not sit in the middle of us and we wouldn’t be caring for you like that. Okay?”</p>
<p>Sergio looked at him somewhat overwhelmed and gingerly leaned up to press a kiss to Raúl’s cheek. The dark haired smiled surprised and tightened his hold on Sergio. “Aww, <em>gitano</em>, you can be really cute sometimes, did you know that? But for now, why don’t you go to sleep I can see that you need it”, said Guti and Sergio decided that he was right.</p>
<p>He carefully grabbed Guti’s hand and leaned his head more against Raúl’s body. Soon after the warmth of Raúl and the safe feeling he always had when he was held by one of them made him fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pizza, a talk and cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guti woke Sergio up by gently stroking through his hair once the plane had landed and Sergio really did look a lot better than when the plane had taken off. In the bus Sergio sat in his usual seat next to Iker and from what Guti could see, Iker gently tried to get their relationship out of Sergio.</p>
<p>The youngest one threw him a helpless glance at one point but Guti only smiled encouragingly and Sergio took it as a sign to tell Iker everything. To his surprise the goalkeeper wasn’t surprised at all and only mumbled a “finally” when he heard how Raúl had told Sergio about their feelings. Iker also did his best to reassure Sergio that the talk they were going to have wouldn’t be anything bad but instead only checking how Sergio wanted to do this relationship.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the Valdebebas, Guti gently directed Sergio to Raúl’s car with one hand on his back and made sure Sergio was comfortable when he had climbed onto the backseat. Raúl drove them to their house whilst quickly dismissing any half-hearted protests Sergio had by telling him that he had all his toiletry articles with him anyway due to the trip and for clothing he could really borrow something from one of them. Sergio gave up and only commented that he was hungry which made Guti laugh and agree with him.</p>
<p>During the drive Guti had called pizza delivery service (and surprised Sergio by ordering his favourite pizza without having to ask) and when they reached the house, they arrived nearly at the same time as the delivery boy who came up to the front door just as they had closed it.</p>
<p>Guti handed him the money and a tip and took the pizzas to the kitchen where he put them on three different plates. Raúl meanwhile fetched glasses and drinks and Sergio felt a little useless just standing there and not being able to help. Guti seemed to notice that and asked Sergio if he could take two of the pizzas to the table in the  livingroom with him since he still needed to get cutlery and he couldn’t carry everything at the same time. Sergio gladly followed his request and when he came into the livingroom he saw that Raúl was already there and sat down next to him.</p>
<p>After they had eaten their pizzas, Guti got up and brought the dirty plates into the kitchen and Raúl and Sergio moved to the couch where Raúl sat down on Sergio’s right side. The younger one gulped nervously because he assumed that they were going to talk now and even though both of them had reassured him that it wasn’t anything bad, he was still nervous.</p>
<p>Iker had also told him that he didn’t need to be nervous since they wouldn’t care for him that lovingly if they wouldn’t want him anymore and even though Sergio knew he was right, he couldn’t fully get rid of his doubts.</p>
<p>José came into the room again and sat down on Sergio’s left side. After a short silence he spoke up: “<em>Gitano</em>, we already told you that you have no reason to be nervous, but I can tell that you are nevertheless. So to ease your worries: Yes, we want you to be a part of our relationship and our boyfriend. What we don’t want however is you being so insecure about this whole thing. Why are you worrying so much? Is it because we’re your first real relationship?” Whilst he had been talking, Guti had slung an arm around Sergio’s shoulders and now he smiled at him gently, but also a little challengingly.</p>
<p>“I … I don’t know. I mean yeah, I never had a boyfriend before but I don’t think that’s the reason why I’m worrying. I guess it’s the fact that you both are nine years older than me and you have so much more experience. I … I’m just a kid that knows nothing about relationships and nearly nothing about … sex. So I just keep asking myself what you find in me and what you could get out of me when you already have everything and I can give you nothing?” Sergio’s quiet voice confirmed what Raúl already had had in mind and he and Guti exchanged a glance over the top of Sergio’s head.</p>
<p>Then José pulled Sergio onto his lap so that he was facing Raúl and the dark haired gently took Sergio’s face into his hands. The he started to speak: “Oh Sese. It doesn’t matter that you’re not that experienced in sexual things and I promise you that that’s not an issue. In fact both of us would enjoy showing you some things in that field if you want that. What we see in you is a smart, beautiful, cute and sometimes shy young man and I promise you that you give us a lot even if you don’t notice it. You have this innocence and kindness that just makes both of us feel better and you also evoke the feeling in us to protect you.” By the end of Raúl’s little speech Sergio had tears in his eyes and only pulled Raúl close so that he was effectively being cuddled from both Raúl and Guti.</p>
<p>After a while, José spoke up again: “Since you mentioned not being experienced in sex … do you want to keep it that way for the first weeks or is there something that you would like to try out?” Sergio blushed but answered tentatively: “I … I mean I would like to … kinda you know … not immediately but a little bit?” Guti chuckled and asked: “Okay, so you want to try sexual things but not have sex right away, did I understand that correctly?”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded and after a few moments he added: “Yeah and ummm … since I don’t know a lot could you maybe … just do something when you think the time is right?” Raúl smiled gently and said: “So you want us to take control a little, hmm? We can totally do that but you have to promise us that you’ll tell us when you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Sergio agreed and cuddled deeper back into José. The blond exchanged a glance with Raúl and then carefully turned Sergio’s face so he could look at him.</p>
<p>Before Sergio could say anything, José gently pressed his lips to his and Sergio could help but melt into the blond’s arms. José’s moved his lips a little and soon Sergio felt a tongue poking playfully at his lips. Hesitantly he opened his mouth a little and José’s tongue playfully invaded his mouth. After a few moments that he needed to realise what happened, Sergio kissed him back and let his tongue play with José’s.</p>
<p>Eventually Sergio ended the kiss because he needed to breathe and Guti chuckled. Raúl, who still sat behind them and had his arms around Sergio’s waist, asked bemusedly: “And I don’t get a kiss, or what?” Sergio grinned slightly and turned around on Guti’s lap to face Raúl.</p>
<p>The dark haired pulled him into a kiss that was just as breath-taking as the one from Guti and once they ended the kiss, Sergio sank back against Guti’s chest breathing heavily and trying to get his heartbeat back under control. Both of his boyfriends were amazing kissers and he hadn’t thought that it could feel that good – his previous kisses had been messy and kind of weird but with Raúl and Guti it was perfect.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Sergio stood in the bathroom and nervously combed his hair back behind his ears. They had made out some more but now it was past midnight and they had decided to go to sleep. Raúl and Guti had already been in the bathroom and Sergio had meanwhile borrowed some clothes from Guti.</p>
<p>Now after he had showered and had brushed his teeth, he stood in front of the mirror over the sink and tried to calm his nerves. He only wore some boxers and sweatpants. He gulped nervously and even though this was definitely not the first time he slept in a bed with them, this would be their first night with him as their boyfriend.</p>
<p>Sergio shook his head annoyed of himself because he knew that they wouldn’t do anything that he didn’t like but he really couldn’t help himself. Finally he took one last deep breath and opened the door that lead from the bathroom straight into the bedroom.</p>
<p>Guti and Raúl were already lying in bed together and Raúl had a casual arm slung around the blond. Both of them looked up from their conversation and Guti smirked when he saw Sergio lingering in the doorway insecurely. Raúl only motioned for him to come closer and pulled him right in the middle of them.</p>
<p>Sergio was lying in the middle but he was kind of stiff which Guti didn’t like. Looking at Sergio’s face he remembered the state that his back-muscles were in and gently stroked over Sergio’s hair before he said: “Oh <em>gitano</em>, you know you should tell us when your back is getting worse again! I’ll go make you a hot water bottle yeah? And I’ll search for the salve and the hot patches as well.”</p>
<p>Raúl nodded in agreement and carefully pulled Sergio in his arms so that he was lying on his front with his head resting on Raúl’s chest. He carefully let his hands rest on the younger one’s back to try and ease a little of the tension with the warmth of his hands. Sergio only buried his face in the crook of Raúl’s neck. They lay like this until Guti appeared again, holding a hot water bottle in the right and the salve and hot patches in the left hand.</p>
<p>The blond sat down next to Sergio and gently explained: “Sese, I’m gonna massage the salve into your back now, yeah? Please tell me if I’m hurting you and if you need a break or to stop, okay?” Sergio only nodded and then sighed in contentment when he felt Guti’s gentle hands caressing and massaging his back. It was quiet in the room apart from the soft little noises that Sergio sometimes couldn’t hold in, until Guti spoke up again: “Would it be alright if I pulled down your pants a little, <em>gitano</em>? I could reach your lower back better then.”</p>
<p>Both of them could see Sergio blush a little but he nodded and Guti carefully pulled his sweatpants down to the middle of his thighs. He stroked softly over Sergio’s ass that was still covered with his boxers and then proceeded to put the salve onto his lower back. Raúl smiled at the little shudder that ran through Sergio when Guti touched his ass but they had both decided that this was not the right time for something like it.</p>
<p>The two older ones had agreed earlier that they first wanted Sergio to get rid of his pent up back-muscles and then they would slowly introduce him to the world of sex.</p>
<p>Eventually Guti was done and disappeared into the bathroom to quickly wash his hands and when he came back, he lay down with them again and gently rested one of his hands on Sergio’s lower back, almost touching his ass. Of course, the blond also remembered his agreement with Raúl but he didn’t see why he couldn’t tease Sergio a little to heighten the anticipation for what was to come.</p>
<p>After some time, Guti let his hand wander up over Sergio’s back to see if the salve had already been soaked up by the skin and seemed to be content with what he found, since he sat up and grabbed the hot patches from the nightstand. “Should I put them onto the same spots as yesterday, <em>gitano</em>, or would you like me to put them somewhere else?”, he asked and Sergio answered: “No, the spots from yesterday were fine, thank you.”</p>
<p>José nodded and put the four hot patches onto his boyfriend’s back. Additionally he packed the hot water bottle onto the middle of Sergio’s back and then lay back down. The blond slung an arm around Sergio’s lower back and asked if he needed anything else which Sergio declined.</p>
<p>“What do you think is Juan gonna do tomorrow? Do you think it’ll hurt?” Sergio’s timid question broke the comfortable silence. Raúl answered truthfully: “Yeah, I think or better I know that it’s gonna hurt some, but I don’t think that it’ll be worse than the pain that you’re currently in. Juan mentioned that he’ll provide you with hot and cold massages. I don’t know exactly what cold massages are but for the hot ones, he’ll first heat up your back by probably using heating pads and when the muscles have warmed up, he’ll massage them deeply to get rid of the tension.”</p>
<p>Guti nodded and added: “Exactly. And a cold massage is just another meaning for a normal massage that is done with just massage oil and nothing else. You’ll get a few of those in the next weeks, I can promise you that much.”  Sergio nodded contently and mumbled sleepily: “Thank you. You know how much your reassurances help me, don’t you?” Raúl only smiled and pulled Sergio into a loving kiss before wishing him a good night. Guti kissed the youngest one as well and reached out to turn off the lights.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mornings and treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Guti noticed when he woke up was a heavy weight on his chest. Looking down he saw that Sergio had changed position during the night and was not longer occupying Raúl as his pillow but had instead decided to make himself comfortable on top of Guti.</p>
<p>The blond had to smile at that and carefully slung his arms around Sergio after having poked Raúl awake. The dark haired stirred and immediately started grinning when he saw his two boyfriends.</p>
<p>With a glance at the clock on the nightstand, Guti decided that it was time to wake Sergio up. They still had over an hour until they had to be at the Valdebebas (them for the recovery session after the game and Sergio for his appointment with Juan), but Guti knew that Sergio was absolutely not a morning person and he didn’t want to rush him.</p>
<p>José carefully stroked over Sergio’s back and hair and therefore coaxed him out of his sleep gently. The youngest one stirred as well and once again blushed adorably when he noticed that he was lying on top of Guti – again. Raúl smiled and commented amused: “I guess you were right, José. Sergio definitely is a cuddle monster.” Guti laughed and Sergio’s cheeks flushed even more before he buried his face in Guti’s chest.</p>
<p>Raúl decided to get up and make breakfast whilst Guti had the task to somehow get Sergio out of bed which wasn’t always easy. After a little while of cuddling the blond spoke up: “Okay Sese, I’ll give you a choice: Either we stay in bed a little longer but take those hot patches off or we get up and you can go and have a shower and we’ll take them off after that.” Sergio contemplated his options for a little while but then decided to go with the second one and disappeared in the bathroom whilst Guti stayed in bed for that time.</p>
<p>“Guti?” A slightly hesitant Sergio stuck his head through the door from the bathroom. “Yeah, <em>gitano</em>, what’s up?”, replied the blond and nodded when Sergio asked him to come in and help him with the hot patches.</p>
<p>When Guti entered the bathroom he was met with a nearly naked Sergio who wore nothing but his boxers. The younger one flushed a little when he saw how Guti’s eyes ran up and down on his body and Guti smiled gently before pulling him into a soft kiss. Of course, José couldn’t keep his hands to himself during the kiss and let them roam over Sergio’s upper body. The defender seemed to grow bolder as well since he put one of his hands on Guti´s chest and the other one in his neck.</p>
<p>When José ended the kiss with a short peck to Sergio’s lips, he spun the younger one around so that his back was facing him. He let his hands roam over Sergio’s upper back before he asked: “Are you ready, Sese?” Sergio nodded and Guti began to carefully peel off the first hot patch from in between his shoulderblades. Because the shower had already weakened the glue he was able to get it off Sergio’s skin relatively quickly and also quite gently. He proceeded like that with the second one as well and then led Sergio over to their huge bathtub at the other side of the room.</p>
<p>Guti sat down on the edge and pulled Sergio to stand in front of him. Before he got to work on the other two patches next to Sergio’s spinal column, the blond gently stroked over his boyfriend’s ass a few times and enjoyed the little shudders that ran through Sergio at these touches.</p>
<p>Then he made quick work of the two hot patches and got up again. He wrapped his arms around Sergio from behind and let his hands rest on Sergio’s lower stomach. The younger one let his head fall against Guti’s shoulder and he mumbled: “Thank you … and I … this is … I-I mean do you want to …”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sese, he does but he isn’t allowed to yet”, came Raúl’s amused answer from the doorway. Sergio looked at him confused and the dark haired explained: “Well, we agreed that you would be able to enjoy these things more once your back is better.”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded understandingly and Guti gently pressed a kiss to his cheek before shooing them out of the bathroom – except one of them wanted to join him under the shower, he added with a wink.</p>
<p>Raúl had already prepared breakfast but they decided to wait until Guti was ready to eat together. For the time that Guti was in the bathroom, Raúl and Sergio busied themselves with making out and when Guti stepped into the livingroom he whistled appreciatively.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Sergio knocked and then stepped into Juan’s office. The physiotherapist had already been waiting for him and Sergio smiled bashfully and greeted him. Juan returned his greetings and then explained: “Okay, Sergio, today I want to start with a hot massage. This has the purpose to really loosen up your muscles and therefore we can get rid of a big amount of tension. But before I start my work, we have to get your muscles warmed up and I thought that it would be a nice idea if you jump into the hot tub for 20 minutes.</p>
<p>Then I’ll put some hot towels onto your back to soak up the water and continue by massaging your muscles. I won’t lie to you: That part can possibly be quite painful at first but I promise you it’ll get better. After that you can go into the hot tub again or use the sauna – whatever you prefer. The whole process will take about one and a half hour I guess but after that you should definitely be able to feel a change. Does that sound alright for you?”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded and followed Juan through a few doors and rooms until they reached a small room with a hot tub and a few massage tables. The defender was a little confused since he had never been here before and Juan explained: “This is my private office as I like to call it. Of course we have a bigger hot tub and more massage tables here at the Valdebebas, but in some cases – like yours for example – it’s better to have a calmer and more private room to avoid any distractions and disturbances. You can go change over there.” Juan pointed to a small changing area and Sergio put on the swimming shorts that were hanging there.</p>
<p>Whilst he was changing, Juan called over: “Would you like to listen to some music while you sit in the hot tub?” Sergio stepped out of the little space and asked: “Do you have flamenco? But only if it doesn’t disturb you, a lot of people don’t like it.”</p>
<p>“No, no it’s fine. This is about you, Sergio, not about me.” Juan reassured the player, put on some flamenco music and after Sergio was seated in the hot tub and had closed his eyes in relaxation, he quietly left the room to do some paperwork until the 20 minutes were over.</p>
<p>Sergio leaned back and closed his eyes. The hot bubbling water around him definitely did his back-muscles good and he relaxed more than he had been able in the last weeks. The time flew by and Sergio was lightly startled when he heard Juan enter the room again. The physiotherapist smiled at him and reached out with his hand to help him out of the water.</p>
<p>He gave him a towel to quickly dry himself off a little and then gestured to one of the massage tables. Sergio lay down on his front and after a little warning from Juan some warm, nearly hot, towels were placed on his back. “How do you achieve that?”, the defender asked – it felt really good and he was wondering if he could do this at home for himself as well.</p>
<p>Juan chuckled and answered: “Feels nice, huh? We have a towelwarmer here – it’s basically a device in which you put the towel and after some time you take it out and it’s like this. But in case you were thinking about doing this at home: Just hang the towels on the heater or if you need them faster you can also use your hairdryer. It’s really good for muscle relaxation on every part of the body and it really helps. I’ll start with the massage now, okay? If you need to stop or a break just tell me.”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded and closed his eyes. Juan hadn’t lied – at some points the massage was painful, especially when Juan found a knot or started with a new muscle but it was bearable and it only hurt occasionally.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long the massage lasted but when Juan finished off with a little pat on his shoulder the young defender opened his eyes, looked at the clock on the wall and realised that he had been with Juan for an hour and twenty minutes already, which meant that the massage had lasted roughly an hour.</p>
<p>The physiotherapist smiled and explained to him: “Okay, so now the worst part is over. I would like you to go back into the hot tub or use the sauna for 15 or 20 minutes now to make sure your muscles don’t cramp up again. After that you can go and join the others at lunch. Sounds okay?” Sergio chose the hot tub once again and after 20 minutes he climbed out again.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you at 4 p.m. when the others start their training session, yeah?”, said Juan and Sergio asked: “What are we gonna do then?”</p>
<p>The physiotherapist answered: “Well, I’d like to do the same procedure as we just did again in the afternoon. I’ll probably continue like this for the next two days and then we’ll start to do this only in the morning and switch to some light exercises and a normal massage in the afternoon. That’s the best way to make sure your muscles stay relaxed and then we can work on building them up again. I know it sounds a little boring, but I guess in a week you can participate in training normally again – you only have to come to me afterwards to let me have a look at your back. I really don’t want this to happen to you again – and I’m sure the coach as well as Raúl and Guti wouldn’t like that very much either.”</p>
<p>Sergio stared at him speechlessly and Juan laughed: “I’m not blind, Sergio. It was easy to see that the two liked you from the spot on and developed feelings for you – just like the other way around. None of you were really hard to read in that matter. But now I’m sure they’re already waiting for you. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>The physiotherapist winked at him and Sergio made his way to the cafeteria – he was still a little stunned but decided not to think about it too much. Besides that he was really hungry. </p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>During lunch Sergio had been sitting next to Iker just like he normally would and he and the goalkeeper had first talked about the match in Piraeus that they had won, Iker had scolded Sergio for getting a red card because  in his opinion Raúl and Guti weren’t able to do that with Sergio (and in Iker’s opinion only Raúl was one who could scold someone for getting a red card – Guti himself had gotten quite a few in his career and therefore wasn’t the perfect example) and the goalkeeper had also asked him how his back was doing.</p>
<p>In turn Sergio told him about his appointment with Juan this morning and blushed a little when Iker asked how the first night at his boyfriends’ house had been. Sighing the defender told him about it all and Iker nodded contently.  </p>
<p>Now he was just about to open the door of his room when behind him a door swung open and Raúl’s voice behind him asked: “Don’t you want to join us, Sese? Or … was everything alright at your appointment with Juan? Would you rather be alone a little?” The voice of his captain and boyfriend had changed from amused to slightly concerned and Sergio turned around smiling. “No, everything was fine, Raúl. I just didn’t know whether you two stayed here or went home, that’s all”, he reassured the older one and stepped into his room.</p>
<p>Guti lay on the bed watching TV but looked up when he heard Sergio enter. Raúl closed the door and before anyone could say something the dark haired slung an arm around Sergio’s waist and gently guided him to the bed. Sergio let himself fall next to Guti willingly and the blond smiled down at him: “You alright, <em>gitano</em>? How was it at Juan’s?”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded, cuddled up to Guti and summarized: “I’m fine. First I was in the hot tub, then he put warm towels onto my back, gave me a massage and then I went back into the hot tub. And I think it has really gotten better.”</p>
<p>Raúl on his other side detected: “That sounds definitely more relaxing than our training session, right José?” Guti groaned and asked: “Yap, right. What’s on the plan for the afternoon, <em>gitano</em>? Are you joining us in the gym?”</p>
<p>Sergio declined and explained: “No, Juan said for today and the next two days or so he wants to continue with just this treatment to make sure all the tension gets out of the muscles. Then we’ll only do this in the morning and in the afternoon we’ll do exercises and then I’ll get a massage on top of it. He thinks that I can take part in training again in a week.”</p>
<p>They nodded contently and Sergio felt two hands brush under his shirt and stroke over his back. “Yeah, definitely feels more relaxed now”, said Raúl in contentment and Guti gently kissed him.</p>
<p>They had cuddled and watched some silly show on TV – which they found more amusing than it probably was, but José’s comments were just the best – and Sergio had been quite relaxed when he entered Juan’s office again.</p>
<p>The whole procedure and especially the massage had been way more pleasant than in the morning and Sergio nearly fell asleep under Juan’s hands. After having finished off his treatment, Sergio went to the parking lot where he saw that Guti was already waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Hey <em>gitano</em>. Raúl already went grocery shopping, but I was wondering whether you still need something from your house or if you want to come back with me?” Sergio thought for a little while and then admitted: “I still have a few things to do like laundry and stuff and pack a few things for the night but I would come over to you guys for dinner, if that’s alright?” Guti nodded and both of them drove to their respective homes.</p>
<p>Sergio arrived at his house and once he was inside he started wondering, how much stuff he should bring over to Raúl’s and Guti´s house. It wasn’t like he would be moving in with them right away and he decided to pack a small bag and invite them over to his place in the next week.</p>
<p>When he went into his bedroom, he packed a couple of clothes and some toiletry articles that he hadn’t had with him in Greece whilst he was talking to his sister Mirian on the phone. Obviously Mirian wanted to know what his new relationship was like and if he felt comfortable.  </p>
<p>Sergio confirmed that and then told her about his back and that Juan’s treatment had already done wonders. Mirian sounded quite worried at first but when she heard about Juan and also about how caring Raúl and Guti were in that matter, she was relieved.</p>
<p>After he had packed his bag, he did the laundry that he had told Guti about and cleaned up a bit since his house was quite a mess from the time before the game in Piraeus – when his back had caused him problems Sergio hadn’t bothered with cleaning up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner and a shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in front of Raúl’s and Guti´s door, Sergio felt a little nervous even though he knew that he was being ridiculous. He shook his head over himself and then rung the bell. A few moments later the door was opened and Raúl greeted him smiling: “Hey, Sese, come in.”</p>
<p>Once the younger one was inside and Raúl had closed the door, the older one wrapped his arms around him and greeted him with a long kiss. Sergio relaxed into the kiss and responded to it. “Hey, don’t get the fun started without me”, Guti’s amused voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>Sergio blushed adorably whilst Raúl only rolled his eyes and Guti came over to them. “Hey <em>gitano</em>”, he mumbled before kissing the youngest one himself whilst Raúl went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.</p>
<p>“Dinner is ready”, Raúl shouted from the kitchen just as they had broken their kiss.  Guti chuckled and answered: “We’ll be there in a minute. I’m only bringing Sergio upstairs so he can put his stuff there.” The blond threw an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and lead him upstairs.</p>
<p>In the bedroom Sergio started unpacking his bag and then looked at Guti insecurely: “Where should I put this stuff?” He held up a few spare clothes that he had brought and Guti only opened a cupboard in which they had freed a shelf for Sergio’s stuff. The younger one put it in there surprised and then disappeared into the bathroom where he put his shower gel and stuff like that.</p>
<p>“You know, I just talked to my sister on the phone and when she heard that I was staying over at your house again, she seriously asked me if I had already moved in with you”, he told Guti who had followed him and was now leaning in the doorframe. The blond chuckled and then got serious again because even if Sergio had tried to tell it in a casual way, the blond could still hear the nervous undertone to it.</p>
<p>“Sese, I hope you know that we don’t mind you being here at all – in fact we love it – but I think I can speak for all three of us when I say that it is definitely too early to move in with each other. I guess that’s what you wanted to hear?” Sergio blushed and nodded before he mumbled defensively: “Yeah … I mean you and Raúl have been living together for so long now and I don’t … and I just worried that you might expect me to move in with you straight away.”</p>
<p>Guti only shook his head and pulled the younger one into a tight, comforting embrace. “And I was wondering if you guys would like to come over to my place next week maybe?” Sergio mumbled his question shyly against José’s chest and the blond kissed him on his forehead and answered: “We would love that if that’s what you want, <em>querido</em>. But for now, I’m sure that Raúl is already waiting for us. Are you done with unpacking?” The young defender nodded and tentatively grabbed Guti’s hand on their way down.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>After dinner (which had been delicious – Raúl was an amazing cook) the three decided to watch a movie and made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Guti was leaning against the left armrest with his back and had Sergio sitting in between his legs. The younger one had his head on José’s chest and had also put his legs over Raúl’s lap and the dark haired rested his hands a little over Sergio’s knees.</p>
<p>What Sergio didn’t know however was that his boyfriends had already planned the night: Since his back was better and didn’t seem to cause him pain anymore, the two older men had planned that they would indulge Sergio a little tonight.</p>
<p>A little while into the movie, Guti’s hands carefully crept under Sergio’s t-shirt and rested on his bare stomach now. The blond moved his hands a little, massaging and caressing the belly of the younger one and with a sigh, Sergio leaned back into him even more.</p>
<p>Raúl and Guti shared a slightly devious smile and Raúl’s hands started brushing up the defender’s thighs until they almost reached his lap and then slid back down. When Sergio shot him a slightly confused glance, Raúl only smiled innocently in return and continued with his ministrations.</p>
<p>A little while later Sergio started to squirm around in between them. The younger one had tried to not let the seemingly innocent touches of his boyfriends affect him but it was almost impossible. Even though he tried everything to avoid it, he couldn’t help but get hard. Raúl and Guti were still focused on the movie and Sergio squirmed around a little in an attempt to hide his erection.</p>
<p>Guti noticed Sergio getting more and more fidgety between them and grinned when he spotted his boyfriend’s arousal that was clearly visible through his sweatpants. However he decided to tease Sergio a little more and tightened his grip around him before he asked: “Sese, is everything all right? Do you need something?”</p>
<p>Sergio needed a moment to recognize the teasing undertone in Guti’s voice and then looked up at him stunned. “Did you plan this? I-I mean did you do this on … on purpose?” Raúl laughed lightly and answered: “Sure, we did. Do you really think that we don’t know what kind of reaction these touches evoke?” Sergio had just set to answer but then Guti decided to move his hands lower and let them dip under the waistband of Sergio’s sweatpants teasingly.</p>
<p>Still wanting to make sure that the younger one was comfortable, he mumbled into his ear quietly: “You okay with this, <em>gitano</em>?” Sergio only nodded and gasped a little when Raúl’s hand briefly touched his still clothed cock and then made its way downwards again.</p>
<p>Guti then took the hem of Sergio’s shirt and carefully freed the younger one of the fabric. Sergio shivered a little when he saw both Raúl and Guti eye him up and down appreciatively and when they didn’t say anything he couldn’t help but grow a little nervous. “You’re beautiful, Nene”, Raúl mumbled and leaned up to pull him into a short but passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Guti had his hands back on Sergio’s upper body and gently stroked over his nipples which caused Sergio to moan lightly. The blond grinned at that and repeated his action slightly more insistent than the previous time. Sergio was so concentrated on what Guti’s fingers were doing on his chest and how good it actually felt, that he at first didn’t notice that Raúl pulled his sweatpants down.</p>
<p>Soon however he felt Raúl’s hands on his bare thighs and his eyes flew open to look at him startled. Raúl only smiled at him reassuringly and Guti chose that exact moment to pinch Sergio’s nipples which caused the younger one to moan again and let his eyes slip closed again. The two older men shared a glance over Sergio’s head and Raúl gently stroked over Sergio’s still clothed cock.</p>
<p>Sergio’s reaction to that was beautiful: His eyes flew wide open and he panted breathlessly. Raúl gently smiled at him and asked: “You like that, hmm Nene? What about we go upstairs – it’s more comfortable in the bedroom.” Guti nodded in agreement and he kissed Sergio before they stood up and followed Raúl into the bedroom.</p>
<p>The youngest one didn’t really have time to process what was happening and soon he lay in their bed completely naked since Guti had also freed him of his boxers. When Sergio noticed the glances of his boyfriends he felt suddenly shy and he tried to cover himself with his hands. He knew that they had seen him naked quite a few times in the showers and stuff but this was more intimate and made him insecure.</p>
<p>Raúl was the first one to react and he sat down next to Sergio whilst he said: “Nene, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are beautiful and you really don’t have to hide yourself.” With these words the dark haired gently grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and removed them from his middle.</p>
<p>Guti, who had lost his clothes meanwhile, joined them on the bed, brushed a soft kiss to Sergio’s lips before he said: “Raúl is right. You are beautiful and you have absolutely no reason to be ashamed. And you always have the option to say stop if what we do is too much for you to handle. I promise that we won’t be mad at you and that we won’t think less of you if that happens. Okay, Sese?” Sergio nodded relief evident on his face.</p>
<p>José smiled at him brightly before it turned into a grin and he looked Raúl up and down teasingly: “Don’t you wanna join in on the fun, <em>Rulo</em>? You might wanna loose your clothes first, what do you say?” Raúl muttered something under his breath that had Sergio giggling but did as Guti had asked him and slipped out of his clothes.</p>
<p>Whilst Raúl was busy, Guti pulled Sergio into a long kiss and let his hands roam over his body to get him used to being touched like that. After a while Sergio gathered up the courage to do the same and gingerly let his hands roam over Guti’s back. Raúl smiled when he saw the two and his hands joined Guti’s on Sergio’s body.</p>
<p>Eventually Sergio had to end the kiss because one of his boyfriends – he couldn’t tell which one – had taken up on playing with his nipples and the double sensation of the kiss together with that kind of stimulation made his head spin.</p>
<p>However, Sergio didn’t get much time to recover since Raúl pulled him into a kiss as well. Guti started to gently kiss down Sergio’s neck and lingered for a little longer every time he found a particularly sensitive spot. Once Sergio and Raúl broke the kiss, the youngest one moaned loudly because Guti had chosen that exact point of time to gently close his mouth around his right nipple. Raúl’s hand went down and played with the left one as well and all Sergio could do was lay there and try not to go crazy from the stimulation.</p>
<p>After a little while, Guti stopped focusing on his nipple and instead continued his journey downwards and placed little kisses all over Sergio’s stomach. Raúl had Sergio pulled into another deep kiss when suddenly Sergio gasped and a shudder ran through his whole body. Raúl looked down to Guti and saw that José had taken Sergio’s cock into his hand and was slowly but steadily stroking him. Sergio threw his head back and Raúl smiled at that.</p>
<p>The dark haired then joined Guti and let one of his hands slip behind Sergio’s balls to caress his perineum. The first touch to that particular spot had Sergio’s body go rigid and it didn’t take long for them to bring the youngest one to orgasm. When he came, Sergio screamed a loud: “FUCK, Raúl! José!” Guti continued to stroke him through his orgasm and only stopped when Sergio whimpered from overstimulation and tried to get away from him.</p>
<p>Raúl leaned up to kiss Sergio – calmer this time – and asked: “Everything alright, Nene?” Sergio nodded but straightened up again. José looked at him questioningly and Sergio mumbled: “You two haven’t come yet. I don’t want it to be unequal.” Raúl smiled at him and then asked: “So you want to help us?”</p>
<p>Sergio blushed but nodded and Guti gently pressed a kiss to his cheek before he suggested: “Okay <em>gitano</em>. Why don’t you try and give Raúl a handjob?” Sergio nodded and carefully reached out with his hand to close it around Raúl’s cock. The dark haired sighed contently and encouraged Sergio to go on.</p>
<p>Guti could see that the young defender was doing a good job and was a little surprised when Raúl wrapped a hand around his cock. It didn’t take him and Raúl long to reach their peak and both of them collapsed on the sides of Sergio. José pulled Sergio into a sweet kiss and smiled when the younger one cuddled against him. They stayed cuddled up to each other for a little while before Raúl said: “We should really go and shower or else we’re gonna be all sticky and gross tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Groaning Sergio and Guti rolled out of bed and followed Raúl into the bathroom. Once inside, Sergio suddenly halted and asked insecurely: “Wait … do you want me to join you in the shower?” Guti chuckled amused and answered: “Yeah, of course, <em>gitano</em>. But only if you want that too.” Sergio nodded a little insecurely and took the hand that Raúl offered him and stepped into the huge shower. José joined them and closed the door before Raúl started the water.</p>
<p>The warm water ran down Sergio’s body and he couldn’t help but sigh at how good the warmth was for his back. Sure, Juan’s massages had made quite the difference, but some of the tension was still there and even though he hadn’t noticed it until yet, he could feel that his back was a little strained.</p>
<p>Once the water was turned off again, Guti put shampoo in his hands and started to wash Sergio’s hair not listening to his protests. Raúl smirked and told Sergio whilst he was washing his own hair: “Stop fretting, Nene. We like to indulge you a little, so let us have our fun, yeah?” Sergio closed his eyes and started to enjoy José’s hands in his hair.</p>
<p>All too soon Raúl turned the water back on and whilst he and Sergio rinsed their hair Guti tried to reach around them for the shampoo. However he was stopped by Sergio who turned around and asked: “No, don’t. Let me do it?” Guti nodded surprised and turned around so that Sergio could properly put the shampoo into his hair. Sergio enjoyed taking care of José like that and looked back over his shoulder at Raúl.</p>
<p>The dark haired could tell that Sergio wanted to ask him something and stepped a little closer so Sergio could whisper it into his ear. Sergio’s plan surprised Raúl but he grinned and nodded before he reached around to give Sergio the shower gel. Guti wanted to turn around as soon as Sergio’s hands left his head, but he was stopped by a pair of hands on his hips which he could identify as Raúl’s. Before he could protest, he heard his voice say quietly: “Stay that way, yeah? Sergio has a little surprise for you.”</p>
<p>“Really? But why, <em>gitano</em>? Is everything alright?” Guti couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice and was relieved when he heard Sergio laugh lightly behind him: “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just wanted to indulge you a little as well since you did so much for me in the last days and yeah …”</p>
<p>He broke off and before the blond could say anything, he felt Sergio’s soft hands on his back. The youngest one was gently massaging the shower gel into his shoulders and down his spine until he reached his waist. There he let his hands slip to Guti’s front and continued with his stomach. Due to that, Sergio pressed himself up to Guti’s back and his soft ministrations got the older one hard again.</p>
<p>Raúl pulled both of them back a little so that he had space in front of Guti and stepped around the two of them to face the blond one. Sergio’s hands wandered up to play with his nipples and Raúl pulled Guti into a passionate kiss. José moaned into the kiss and Sergio carefully wrapped his hand around Guti’s cock whilst still playing with one nipple with his other hand. Raúl joined him on the other nipple and Guti let his head sink back onto Sergio’s shoulder.</p>
<p>He panted breathlessly against Sergio’s neck and both of his boyfriends continued with their ministrations until he came for the second time that evening. Sergio surprised him once again by pulling him into a soft kiss and Guti was thankful for Raúl holding him up a little because he wasn’t sure that his legs would hold him in the moment.</p>
<p>After a few minutes Raúl reached around them and all three of them washed up quickly before stepping out of the shower. Sergio was the last one to step out of the shower and he was gently wrapped in a warm towel by Guti. The blond was gently drying him off and he told Sergio: “I really didn’t expect that move from you, <em>gitano</em>. But I’m looking forward to more surprises like that.”</p>
<p>Sergio blushed when Guti winked at him and asked hesitantly: “So it wasn’t too much for you? I wasn’t sure but Raúl said it would be fine, so I just went with it.” Guti laughed and Raúl answered amused whilst he was holding out some clothes for Sergio: “Oh, Nene. If he wants to, José can come four times in a row, so don’t worry about that.” Sergio looked at Guti with big eyes while he got dressed and then started to brush his teeth.</p>
<p>The blond was now directed to sit on the edge of the bathtub by Raúl who held a blow-dryer and a brush in his hands. Guti saw Sergio’s confused look in the mirror and shrugged: “Raúl likes taking care of my hair and it feels really good when he does it. I guess it’ll be your turn when you’re finished.” Raúl only smiled and started with Guti’s hair. Once Sergio had finished brushing his teeth, washing his face and putting a crème onto it, Raúl had also finished with Guti’s hair. He let his hands run through it a few times whilst he smiled at Sergio: “Would it be alright for you if I do yours as well?”</p>
<p>Sergio nodded and sat down next to Guti. Raúl stepped behind him and carefully ran his fingers through his long strands to assess how tangled the hair was. In the meanwhile Guti got up and got ready for bed and Raúl started to gently brush out Sergio’s hair. “I really don’t want to hurt you, Nene, so please tell me if I do, okay? I know what to do with José’s hair and how he reacts so I don’t have to say that but I want you to know that it’s fine if you tell me to do something differently.”</p>
<p>Sergio only nodded and Raúl started blow-drying his hair. It didn’t take long and Sergio’s hair was dry and Raúl brushed through it again. Guti smiled as he saw that Sergio was working out a plan in his head – he always had a certain look in his eyes when he did that and Guti had seen it before when the youngest one had planned a prank on Iker or a certain tactical move in a training game.</p>
<p>Eventually Raúl was finished with Sergio’s hair and the younger one got up from the bathtub. He took the brush and the blow-dryer from his boyfriend and said: “You’re not going to bed with wet hair, sit down.” Guti and Raúl shared an amused look over this bossy attitude of Sergio and Raúl did as he was told. Sergio motioned for Guti to come closer and together they dried and brushed Raúl’s curly hair.</p>
<p>After Raúl had gotten ready as well, all three of them cuddled together in bed and Sergio comfortably sighed whilst they watched some series on the TV in front of the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>